


Broken Bones

by Constellatius



Series: Playing House [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Daddy Kink, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Shota, Sub!Dean, Underage Sex, shota!cas, shota!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean breaks him arm trying to be a hero, luckily Cas is there to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bones

It was late when Dean got home. Gabriel dropped them off in his ugly red car, Dean hated it. It smelled funny, like burnt chocolate and made a strange noise. It wasn’t like his dads car, his daddy said when he was older it would be his. He thought that the car would look nice outside of his and Cas’s house. The sky was dark, clouds covering the stars. His arm hurt. He had broken it when he fell from the tree house; he was trying to reach a kitten which had climbed the tree. 

He remembers Cas trying to catch him, his best friend grabbing his arm, the ginger kitten had jumped out of Dean's arms and ran down the street. He fell with a thud to the hard ground. He picked himself up, dusting off the dirt from his face. He cried out when Cas scrabbled down the rope ladder and grabbed his arm. The older boys blue eyes where wet with tears, he was scared he had hurt Dean.

Castiel’s older brother Gabriel took Dean to hospital, his mom was already working a shift there. Sammy was with Uncle Bobby, Dean promised he would be good and stay out of trouble when he was with being watched by Gabriel, He was scared mommy would be angry with him and not let him see Cas again. 

He held the older boys hand all the way to the hospital; he didn’t even let it go when his mommy saw him. She rushed over to him, her blonde hair flowing, she crouched down and pulled Dean into a hug, kissing his head. Kiss mommy’s kisses always made him feel better. Cas had kissed him too, before running to get Gabriel, the chaste kiss made his belly flutter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The pretty nurse with pink hair had set Dean's arm, he has a green and blue striped cast. Cas said he had to get one to match his eyes, he wanted blue though, it was his favourite colour. Dean thinks it looks pretty cool. He can go to school on Monday and tell all his friends he broke his arm being a hero, rescuing helpless animals.

Dean gets tangled in his shirt, he can’t get it over his head, is arm caught up. Cas helps him out. His shirt is already gone, Cas is in his PJ pants. Dean has a matching pair. He places a small kiss on Deans lips, the blond thanks Cas by hugging him, they both stand half naked. 

‘It’s what husbands do’ Cas mutters to him, helping Dean step into his PJs. Cas kisses his belly, just above the waist of his panties. 

His mom had let him pick out his clothes; she had given him money and told him that he needed some new jeans. Dean had got caught in the garage, his jeans ripping as he pulled away. Dean felt grown when he paid by himself. He had found some pretty panties, purple with a little bow on the front. He brought another pair too, cherry ones. Cherries are his favourite, He is wearing them now. He wears them when he is with Cas, he knows Cas wont laugh at him if he likes girls clothes instead of boys.  
They both crawl into bed. Cas lifts his arm for dean to rest on his chest. He falls asleep as Cas is telling him a story.

\--------------------------------------------------

Dean wakes up when it is still dark. His arm really hurts, Cas has rolled away in the night, he is face down in the pillow drooling. Dean shakes him awake, tears falling on the other boy. His tears turn to sobs, he wants to pain to go away. Cas’s cuddles aren’t helping. They normally fix everything.

A sleep voice suggests they could play a mommy and daddy game, that is like a super cuddle. Dean nods, leaning forward to place a wet kiss on Cas’s lips. He smells like sleep and tastes of skittles. They have been practicing kissing even more, any chance they get they sneak kisses. Cas nibbles on Dean's bottom lip, the young boy moans. His lips are sofa and wet, Dean’s good arm is wrapped round Cas’s neck, pulling him closer. The older boy’s nose bumps with Dean's as he pushes them down on the bed.

His hands explore Dean, mouth still attached, tongues tracing lips. The only noises are the wet smacking of kisses. Dean lets out little whimpers, his hips thrusting up into Cas’s. His little thingy is hard again. Cas always makes him hard. He is excited for what his best friend has planned. He can’t stop the smile on his face; he breaks the kiss to beam up at Cas, pain ebbing away.

Cas sits up, shuffling down the bed, he kisses the waist band of Deans PJs, he taps deans hips. Dean lifts his bum, making it easier for Cas to pull off his pants. The older boy traces the cherry which sits over Dean’s cock. His fingers are soft and gentle; they run over the small length. Dean is biting back moans; his little brother is asleep in the next room.

Cas’s hands wrap round Dean's legs, he pushes them upwards, the younger boy blinks at him, holding his legs up.

‘What ya doin’ Daddy?’

‘I’m going to kiss you here.’ Cas’s finger traces over Deans cock, the little thing leaking and hard, he rubs over Dean's cotton covered balls, he circles Dean's entrance though his panties, the boy moans, whimpers as Cas touches him.

‘You can’t, tis dirty Daddy.’ Dean exclaims, he has seen pictures in Gabriel’s magazines (Cas had found them and brought them over to Dean, he thinks his friend is much prettier than the girls) where girls kiss each other down there. Cas’s fingers have pushed his panties out the way, one hand holding them, the other stroking over his hole.

‘Can I try Dean, it’s what husbands do.’

Dean nods, his cheeks colour red with embarrassment. He is a little bit scared but he wants to be a good wife.

The first touch of Cas’s tongue wets him bucking into the air, he can’t control the moan that breaks through his lips. He feels Cas smile, the dark haired boy does the same again, his tongue lapping at Dean's hole. Dean mewls as Cas licks him open. He plays with Dean's hole, tongue lapping up Dean's taste. His tongue is flat, teasing Dean, he licks from his hole to his balls, sucking them into his mouth, Dean is trying not to be loud but Cas’s tongue is making it difficult to stop moaning. He feels Cas’s tongue sharpen. He feels Cas lick his rim before plunging inside, Dean moans loudly. His little body shaking. The butterflies in his tummy are back again, he feels the heat swallow them up. He is moans breathlessly, he tries to tell Cas but when he opens his mouth he finds his voice is gone, he can only moan as his best friend licks him. 

Cas can feels Dean's hole clenching around his tongue. His cock is hard on his belly, he rubs himself against the sheet, it feels nice but Dean’s hand feels better. He feels Dean tap his shoulder, the boy is flushed, cheeks red, his blond hair all over the place.

‘I wanna do it to you too daddy.’

Cas nods, he kneels up, he isn’t sure how his will work. Dean knows though, he guides Cas to him, he has the older boy on all fours, his PJs gone, lying in a heap on the floor. Dean wiggles under Cas. He stops when his cock is just under his friends face.

Dean kisses Cas’s cock, he tries to be brave, he uses his good hand to hold Cas open. He licks a stripe from Cas’s balls to his hole. The other boy gasps around Dean’s cock. Cas is confident, sucking hard and licking at the head, walking his fingers to Deans hole. 

Dean gasps out a breathless daddy before coming in Cas’s mouth. The younger boy swallows Deans come. He comes seconds later as he fucks back onto Dean’s tongue. Dean licks him until his legs are shaking and he is crying out from oversensitivity.

Cas flops over onto his side, careful not to land on Deans broken arm. The young boy is smiling at him, he has an armful of Dean before he can think. Just as they are falling asleep, spooned together, clothes forgotten on the floor, Cas hears Dean speak.

‘Thank you daddy.’


End file.
